


Release

by FireFlySlick



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masochism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Velvet and Magilou end their day the same way more days are seeming to end: by sneaking off to another room at the inn, and doing whatever they desire.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Release

They had given up trying to hide it. 

The first few times, after Magilou offered the idea to Velvet, they decided it'd be better to keep it a secret. Laphicet didn't need to know what they were doing, Eleanor would be judgemental, and Rokorou and Eizen wouldn't let them hear the end of it.

Now though, they had both seemingly forgotten to give a damn. Eizen knew, but figured it'd be best to not be on the receiving end of Velvet's claws, but when Rokorou found out, he was quick to make jokes the next day.

They didn't last long, Magilou was always quicker on the tongue than her partner, in more ways than one. "Rokorou, darling, if you want to get inside our dear Velvet Cake like I have, you need only ask. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

It pissed Velvet off at first but kept everyone off their backs. Eleanor merely asked if they really did anything that Rokorou implied. Velvet even impressed Magilou with her answer, "Yep, wanna join in next time?"

Eleanor's face was about as red as her vest, and from what the two of them could gather, Eleanor actually considered it.

Magilou was a touch disappointed that Eleanor didn’t take Velvet up on the offer, as was Velvet, but she was more quiet about her discontent. Neither of them thought of Eleanor much more than that; Magilou was quick to strike once Velvet closed the door. Within seconds, she was wrapped around Velvet, trapping their lips in a deep kiss.

Velvet was still awkward about kisses, it felt, as she put it, “too romantic,” but Magilou was insistent on them, so she put up with them. Even if she was actually starting to enjoy them.

They both knew that the kisses were for Magilou. She wanted, despite attempting to deny it, to feel something,  _ anything _ . With Velvet, that much was actually possible. Oddly enough, it was never possible with other girls. It was something about Velvet, Magilou knew that, but try as she might, she could never figure out exactly what it was. 

Velvet was thankful for her strength, as she could hold Magilou’s weight with ease; even if she was being tackled.

She kept her eyes open through the kiss, mainly so she could find out where the bed was. She carried Magilou there, and proceeded to drop her on the bed. The impact knocked the air out of Magilou, who in turn looked up to Velvet with a sinister grin.

”Being a little rough tonight, aren’t we, Vel?” Magilou’s voice was breathy, and low. 

Velvet scoffs as she drops her coat to the floor, “Am I ever gentle?”

The blonde shrugs with a laugh. Her hands venture towards her belt, and she lifts her hips off of the bed to take it off. By the time she looks at Velvet, she sees that Velvet had already thrown off her boots, and taken off her vest. The small arrangement of belts had hit the ground by the time that Magilou had taken off her hat and removed her top.

They never gave undressing any ceremony. If they were being honest, neither of them wanted to, they knew what they wanted, and they didn’t care much to make it take any longer than it needed to.

Velvet looks down to the witch, staring at her petite tits. She waits for Magilou to look up to her, giving her a go-ahead to begin her attack. 

Once she had begun, Velvet had grabbed her partner’s panties, nearly ripping them off the witch’s thighs. She drives her fore and middle fingers into Magilou’s pussy, being just as rough with Magilou as she always was.

That was part of what drew Magilou to her. Magilou liked it rough, and she didn’t much care to ask for it rough. Velvet was going to be rough with her whether she asked her to or not. Magilou didn’t care about making love anymore, she just wanted to fuck, and Velvet could do that and more.

She’s thankful she had played with herself before Velvet had arrived. Rubbing herself through her undergarments was enough to make just wet enough for Velvet not to hurt her… Well, not much, anyway. There was a slight pain on Velvet’s first entrance, and Magilou was addicted to it.

The light sting of fingers being forced into her pussy blends with the electric warm of pleasure. A rumbling moan escapes Magilou’s throat as her lover pulls her fingers out, and then shoves them back in with the same force she had before. She knows that part of Velvet wants to spank her already, but Velvet, cruel a mistress as she could be, was willing to let Magilou warm up at least a little.

Velvet brings her free hand to her shorts, and drops them to the ground, the feeling of the cool air against her wet pussy was intoxicating, and drove her lust for Magilou further.

Magilou had allowed her eyes to lull shut, and for her head to lean back in pleasure. She was a doll for Velvet to do whatever she wanted to, and she loved it.

Moans steadily escaped Magilou’s mouth, never climbing too high in volume. They had been interrupted once, and it did not end well; ever since, Magilou and Velvet both were a little more careful.

Velvet, fingering the witch, looked down at Magilou with a sadistic grin. She draws her hand up to the woman’s chest, and takes a breast in her hand. She didn’t have much, but her tiny breasts were oddly appealing with Velvet. Her favourite part was that they were sensitive, which meant the reaction when Velvet pinched Magilou’s nipple was all the better.

A low groan of mixed pain and pleasure oozes out of Magilou’s mouth, and drives Velvet insane.

With the noise, Velvet drives her fingers deeper into Magilou’s pussy. She grinds her fingers against Magilou’s roof, and spreads her fingers as she pulls them out. As she thrusts her fingers back in, she gives the blonde’s nipple a quick twist, and pulls harder. 

An elongated swear fills the air as Magilou’s hips convulse upward. Her knuckles were beginning to turn pure white as she gripped at the bed sheets. Her breathes were ragged with every thrust, and every pull. She knew she was still a ways off, but she would be damned if she didn’t want to cum all over Velvet’s fingers. 

Her pussy was tight, and the scent of Magilou’s sex was enough to drive Velvet to daemonic desires. She felt any and all logical thought flee from her mind, and she wanted nothing else but to fuck Magilou even harder.

She manages to stop herself for just a moment, and she pulls her hands away from Magilou, and issues her a quick command, “Get up.”

Magilou sighs, “What the fuck, that felt good.”

”I can eat you out, or you can go finger yourself in the bath, your choice,” Velvet speaks plainly, and crudely.

She resists the urge to give a witty retort, instead nodding and standing. Her legs wobble underneath her at first, and she grabs at the bedpost so she doesn’t fall over.

With space to lie down, Velvet does just that, and swiftly gestures Magilou to have a seat.

Magilou grins, and kneels on the bed, swinging a leg above Velvet’s face before getting situated on the bed. With that, she slowly lowers herself onto Velvet’s face.

Velvet, however, was not patient. She wraps her arms around the witch’s thighs, and pulls her down with considerable force. Once Magilou’s pussy was on her lips she attacked her partner’s heat with her tongue. Her tongue darts up and down the length of Magilou’s pussy, occasionally stopping at the top to focus on her clit, before going back.

She drives her tongue inside of Magilou, and desperately wishes she could taste her.

The desire for taste leaves her once she takes in a deep breath from her nostrils. The scent of Magilou’s juices drive her animalistic desire through the roof, and her tongue moves even faster than before.

Magilou’s back arches, and she keeps herself with her arms behind her. The volume of her moans was becoming harder to control with each passing second, she knew she didn’t have long, but she would have to keep herself under control just enough until she came.

Anticipation mixes with a touch of fear as she feels one of one Velvet’s arms unwrap from her thigh. She can only see Velvet’s arm through her clenched eyes, but she knows  _ exactly _ what it’s doing. She doesn’t flinch, her mind was too blank to do anything of the sort. Only thoughts of sex and just how amazing Velvet was making her feel were present.

A loud slap fills the air as Velvet’s hand makes contact with Magilou’s tight ass. The beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure spread throughout Magilou’s body as she realizes she’s only inches from her orgasm. 

She bites her lip to keep her moans under control; and it doesn’t take long before she swears that she can taste her own blood. Her new suffering only pleases her hedonistic desires further. 

Velvet could tell by the way her partner’s body was quaking, that she was close to orgasm. As such, she draws her hand back again, and strikes Magilou’s ass once more, pulling her mouth away to bite Magilou’s thigh, before returning to assault Magilou’s pussy with her tongue. 

The witch’s body tenses completely, readying itself for release. With one more harsh spanking, Magilou’s body explodes in pleasure. She feels sexual ecstasy in every bit of her body, and her hips grind further into Velvet’s face. Velvet can’t bring herself to care that it’s harder to breathe like this, she feels her mind release everything, and it feels enchanting.

Velvet allows Magilou to ride out the orgasm in relative peace. She prods at the blonde’s entrance with her tongue, and licks around Magilou’s lips, lapping up any escaped juices, hoping desperately that she’ll taste something. Much to her dismay, she doesn’t.

A moment passes as Magilou comes down, and once she does, she has to stop herself from falling back onto Velvet. She catches herself just in time, and takes a number of deep breaths to revitalize herself.

Once coherent, she looks down to Velvet, and speaks, “I’ll give you this Vel, you’re getting real good with that tongue.”

Velvet rolls her eyes at that, barely cracking a grin. 

Magilou looks into Velvet’s eyes for a moment, trying to read her, before slowly climbing off of her, “Well, shall I return the favour, my dear Velvet-cake?”

It was that point that Velvet became aware that she was leaking onto the bed; and it doesn’t take her long to say, “Please.” The word was short, but it was all Magilou wanted to hear.

With it, she crawled between Velvet’s strong thighs, and put herself to work.

Magilou’s tongue was much more controlled than her partner’s, and at times Velvet could swear that Magilou was drawing pictures with her tongue, and it seemed like just the thing that Magilou would do if she was being frank herself. Whatever she was doing down there, however, it worked.

After a few licks around Velvet’s pussy, Magilou gives it one long and slow lick, up the length to Velvet’s clit. Her tongue focused there for most of its time, and Magilou brought up a hand to do the lion’s share of the work.

Magilou slides her middle finger inside of her partner; giving Velvet slow and controlled movements, wandering around inside Velvet’s pussy to her G-spot once again. It took her almost no time at all, and once she finds it, she presses her finger against it, rolling the pad of her finger around it, and grinding against it in any way she could.

All the while, her tongue massaged Velvet’s clit, pushing it around, and brushing against in every which way.

Velvet was always much quieter than Magilou. She took her pleasure in quiet ragged breaths. Her hands would venture up to her chest, and she would massage her own breasts. Her breasts were nowhere near as sensitive as the witch’s, but when she had Magilou between her legs like this it was just another slice of heaven.

She was oddly fond of her own breasts, and she enjoyed the give they gave when squeezed much more than she was initially comfortable with. After having sex with Magilou, however, she was quick to get over her own shame, and she would play with herself with no care whatsoever.

Her low groans were music to Magilou’s ears, and she only wished that Velvet would allow herself to be louder. 

With time, Magilou slid another finger inside of Velvet, rhymically fingering her; still focusing on the roof of Velvet’s pussy. Finally, it elicits a full moan out of Velvet. Magilou lets out a cackle at the sound, and drives the broad of her tongue against Velvet’s clit; before bringing the tip of her tongue back to it to be more precise.

With the broad of her tongue, she could taste Velvet better, and what a taste it was. It was an oddly sweet and savoury flavour, and Magilou loved it since she first tasted Velvet. 

Magilou had almost forgotten how easy it was to make Velvet climax. Her body was already tense, and gyrating slightly. Magilou knew just what this meant. Unlike her partner though, she didn’t double-down, instead, she kept at her pace, and drove Velvet to climax at her own speed.

Velvet’s eyes floated to the back of her skull as she squeezed her tits harder. She felt her core prepare to burst, and a warmth had taken over her entire body. 

She wanted so desperately to cum, and she was annoyed that she was at the mercy of Magilou.

Part of her anticipates Magilou to try and act all cute, ask her some cliché question, “Do you want to cum, darling?” It wouldn’t be the first time Magilou had attempted such things, but this night was not the night to play such games. Velvet needed this, just as Magilou needed her’s.

Much to her delight, Magilou seemed to know this as well, and as such, kept her tongue locked on Velvet’s clit; and her fingers tracing the inside of her pussy.

She drives her hips closer to Magilou’s face, and with a few more seconds of licking, prodding and fingering, her own climax hits her. All of her breath escapes her lungs with a low, elongated moan. Her voice fails her completely as she melts into the bed, and her body is filled with the electric warmth of her orgasm. 

In her orgasm, she hadn’t realized that Magilou had climbed up beside her. Magilou was quick to capture her lips in a kiss, and one of Magilou’s hands contested with Velvet’s and drove it away so Magilou could fondle Velvet herself. 

Velvet rode out the rest of her orgasm like this. Lips locked with a witch who was feeling her up at the same time. As much as the witch could annoy her, she would give her credit, she knew what she was doing in bed.

A minute passes as Velvet’s orgasm subsides, and once it does, she pulls away from the kiss, and rests her head against a pillow. She doesn’t stop Magilou from playing with her tit whilst she catches her breath, and once she’s relaxed, she can’t summon the energy to stop her anyway. 

Velvet lets out a laugh as she watches the witch fondle her breast, “If this is your version of pillow talk, I think you can kill the idea of me sleeping in this bed.”

Magilou pauses for just a moment, “Velvet, my dear, I can not help that you have such ravishing breasts; and I am fully capable of following you.”

For the first time that day, Velvet laughs, “Ah, fuck it.”

Magilou uses her free hand to pull a blanket over the both of them, “I’m glad you’re seeing things my way.”

Velvet scoffs, but yawns before she can say anything else, and despite the fact that she would actually have enjoyed staying awake to poke fun at the witch sharing her bed, she found herself much too tired to do so.

Magilou was somehow more awake, and while she did lighten her grip on Velvet’s chest, she did not draw her hand away, not until Velvet was seemingly starting to fall asleep, once that had happened, she realized that while she wasn’t incredibly tired, that she would not mind the beauty sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna be real. I got inspired off of this Tweet (link below), which I commed the art of, and it lead to me writing this entire story. I'm both proud and ashamed of that. I wrote this entire story in two hours, and in one sitting. It's almost eleven PM, and I need to wake up in the morning at six, so I am going to bed, but please, do enjoy, for I enjoyed writing it, plus, I am incredibly fucking tired.
> 
> https://twitter.com/lewd_umisaki/status/1286472413379727361


End file.
